As Long As You Love Me
by silverdiamondfly
Summary: A fanfiction based on Justin Bieber's video, As Long As You Love Me. One-shot!


So** this story is based off of Justin Bieber's As Long As You Love Me Video! Again Disclaimer, Harry Potter is not mine. I hope you enjoy it!**

She knew Harry and Ron would be livid, the idea of her falling in love with him. In some irrational, unbelievable part of her mind, she pictured them happy for her, for her new found love. Sighing, she continued to look out of the window at the burrow. His plan still burning in her mind, his words echoing, never really ending in her mind, to run away, from those who held her from him. She loved him, and knew that he loved her too, it didn't matter that Harry and Ron despised him, not the fact they wanted him dead, he was hers, and unfortunately, that was what made it that much harder to love him.

She sighed, as she looked away from the window, finally deciding to move away from the spot she'd been sitting in for hours now. He'd been here, and so suddenly, gone the next, she could still feel his kisses lingering on her skin, the marker where he had written he loved her still ever so present on her hand. She moved her hair from her shoulder, and turned to stare in the mirror, trying to picture him behind her, holding her, caressing her, moving her hair from her left shoulder and placing butterfly kisses on it, as he had been just a day ago.

It was hard to believe that she Hermione Granger, and fallen in love with Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't help the small smile that ghosted onto her face at the thought. The very image of him brought a smile to her face, she shivered everytime he was near, her heart skipping a beat everytime she would first lay eyes on him in the day.

Her mind flitted back to her two best friends. Would they even believe her if she told them how much he meant to her. How much she meant to him.

She heard the faint knock on her door, and tried to block it out, still too into her self, into her own mind to think about opening it, and letting what her mind had made her and his sanctuary be disrupted by someone else.

Until she heard the door creak open, and she knew to turn and smile at them, because that was what they wanted, that was what they believed she should do. But she didn't want to, she wanted them to see the words written on her arm, the cursive _I love you_ that she would hope wouldn't come off until the next time she'd see him.

"Hermione." She slowly turned and looked at Harry and Ron.

They stared at her, as if examining if he had been with her. The blush in her cheeks, the smile she usually wore, and at last, there gaze landed on her arm.

At that point she wanted to hold it to herself and tell them they'd never make her erase those words, because they were true.

Ron grabbed her arm before the thought turned into an action, and sneered at the sight of the words written.

"I love him." she whispered, hoping they'd realize that it was true.

"No, Hermione, this is not love, it's foolishness, he'll leave you the moment he gets the chance."

She looked away, and her eyes landed on her bed.

The flashback to how he had kissed her, as he'd lowered her to the mattress, to laugh with her and take out his camer, and take photos, of her, of them, and her of him.

"You have to rinse this off."

At that point, Harry's words burned her, and she flung awway from them.

"Never." she hissed.

Her two bestfriends looked at each other, and Shrugged before leaving her room.

They meant her well, they really did, but it was times like these, she didn't see what they were trying to do for her. They were keeping her away from the man that would truly hurt her, and that was exactly what she needed. He was not what she needed.

She watched as they closed the door, before running over to closet, and tearing out her suitcase, filling it with her possessions.

She would run away with him, forever with him.

_Leave with me._

The words written on one of her hands.

To leave with him, tonight, he would be coming to get her, to pick her up and grab her bags and just go, far away, somewhere where they wouldn't find her, no matter how far, she was willing. But they scared her, of what they could do.

She shook her head, and continued to pull our her clothes, folding them hastily and putting them in the suitcase. She knew they wouldn't come to her room, not yet anyway, but she'd go downstairs and act like everything was fine, but really her heart would be pounding throughout all of dinner. She'd pray they won't hear it.

She looked in her closet and realized she had emptied most of it out.

She didn't even realize they were outside talking to him.

"Listen Malfoy, Hermione, she's everything to us, she needs us, as much as we need her. That means someday, we have to let her go. And when we finally let her go, she has to be with a man, not a boy, that's what you are."

He looked away, as the two of them stood in front of the burrow, obscuring the front door.

He looked back up, and said the words, so surely.

"I love her."

Ron let out a bark of laugher. "Yea, yea, of course you do."

Harry added in. "Malfoy, I know what type of guy you are, I used to be the same thing, know what that means."

Ron sneered. "That means one day you'll leave her, for somebody else, and break her heart."

Harry sardonically added in. "That can't happen."

Malfoy stared at the two. "You don't know us."

Ron glared at him. "I don't want to, we don't want to know you. You're gonna get in your car, and leave and don't come back, cause if you do, it's not gonna be good for ya."

"What would you do?" Draco asked, out of curioisty, his grey eyes shining with interest.

"We'd hit the road." Harry spoke for the both of them, but the message had come across clearly. They turned to walk back in to the house, and Draco knew, in that moment, it was going to be hard.

But it would be worth it.

The sun was starting to set, and he knew she would be finishing dinner with the two of them, awkward stares, she had told him. He still got chills from the way she kissed him, and her scent, he almost moaned at the thought. It was distinctive scent for her.

He had decided to use muggle transportation, a car, which would help them get away from this place faster. He looked down at the keys in his hands, the lamborghini keys shining in the sunset. He knew she would want this, but what scared him more was the idea that she would leave, because he, he'd never leave. He loved her.

She said he looked best like this, the sun shining in his already platinum blonde hair, and his grey eyes seeming almost surreal, he let the smile ghost on his face, before dropping, he would be worried of what they did, what they would do to him if they ever found them.

He looked up to see her standing at the back door, her suitcase next to her, he smirked walking over and staring at her through the glass, letting the moment sink in. Until her heard the lock click, and she was in his arms.

He savoured the moment, before letting her go, and grabbing her bags. She followed behing him, slipping into the car as he put her suitcase in the back. Shutting the door behind him, he stared at her, his arm draping across the seat.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He wanted her to be positive, to absolutely shine with the answer she was giving him, he needed that much in her.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Yes."

He smiled, and leaned over, ghosting his lips over hers.

"I love you." He whispered, their breath clashing.

"I love you too."

He leaned back, turning the car on, knowing this was it, looking up, so see them.

They'd found out.

Found them.

Draco took in a breath, turning the car to accesory, before getting out.

He turned to stand infront of the two of them, his heart beating so fast, it felt like it wasn't beating at all. She was watching, he hoped they wouldn't do anything they'd regret, something to make her upset, but he knew better, the one had a nasty temper, he was bound to walk away from here with a bruise.

He could see how hard the red-headed one was breathing, before he absolutely lashed out, punching him right under his cheek bone.

His head actually turned from the blow.

He knew the other one, Harry, would barely through a punch, but was shocked when the guys anger got to him, as he kneed him in the stomach.

He winced at the pain, almost falling to his knees, before Ron, punched him again and again, and grabbed him, throwing him onto the car, still beating him.

He could feel her horrified stare, God, she was probably dying internally at the sight.

He groaned as he punched him the face yet again, already feeling the skin to bruise.

She'd always been so gentle.

"Stop!." She cried out, getting out of the car.

He got back up, and faced Ron again, knowing he wanted tofight back, until he once again threw him next to the car. Defeated Draco slumped to his knees.

He barely heard it, he was holding onto consciousness by a thread.

"Leave him alone!"

A very loose, thin thread. His eye sight was blurred, and everything looked blurry, even she looked blurry, pushing the two away from him, until the grabbed her by her upper arms and started to force her back into the house.

He fell to his hands, and watched as the blood dripped down onto the pavement.

He'd lost her, to them.

He had to get her back.

Little did they know, he'd slipped a note into her suitcase in case.

To meet him at the train station next week.

He hoped she would.

His last thought were of her, before he fell, unconscious.

The week passed by slowly, excrutiatingly slowly, and even though his face had healed, he still could feel where they'd punched him.

He waited at the station, looking around waiting to see a sign of her.

She wasn't here yet.

He looked at the clock above him. The train arrived in fifteen minutes, and left in twenty.

He almost cried out, he had to see her, where was she?

The minutes ticked by, and eventually he went over to the pay phones, and dialled her number.

It rung, over and over, and over, no answer.

The tiniest sliver of hope entered him, perhaps she was on her way.

He didn't know she was in her room, staring at the phone, the note on her bed, her suitcase open.

But as he sat, and finally looked back up at the clock and realized the train arrived in five minutes, reality shook him to the core.

She wasn't coming.

She'd left him.

The bark of laughter that left his throat was dry.

In the end, he wasn't the one who left.

His mind flashed back to everything.

How her neck felt under his lips.

The way her body's weight was delicious under hers.

Or how soft her skin was.

The flowers she'd given him, and how delicate her hand rested in his.

But she was gone.

And here he was, the fool.

Who was still in love with her.

And above him, the clock struck three.

**The End! Any way I really hope I did all those Beliebers and Potter heads justice!**

**Please review and let me know what you think, this was actually a lot of fun to write!**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review!**


End file.
